Parado
|-|Parado= |-|Perfect Puzzle Gamer= |-|Knockout Fighter Gamer= |-|Para-DX Level 99= Summary Parado (パラド) is the former antagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series. As a Bugsters executive alongside Graphite, whose main goal is to annihilate the human race. However, his true agenda is to enjoy fighting his Bugster host Emu Hojo due to the original purpose of his existence while hating humanity for being a prideful race. He later utilizes the Gashat Gear Dual to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX (仮面ライダーパラドクス Kamen Raidā Paradokusu, lit. Paradox). As recorded by CR, Para-DX is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Graphite and Lovelica. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 5-A Name: Parado, Genius Gamer "M", Kamen Rider Para-DX Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: Physically 16 since 8 years-old Emu be infected the Bugster Virus Classification: Bugster Powers and Abilities: |-|Bugster = Hand to Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Godly) and Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8) (Unlike humans/riders who will be "Game Over" if killed, Bugsters can always "Continue" to infect more victims. It was demonstrated by the reappearance of Salty Bugster. Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses, also he can be resurrected any times when Emu be infected Bugters Virus by anyways), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Reactive Power Level (When respawned, Bugsters can also "Level Up" like game characters, in a similar manner of the mutation of general viruses to survive vaccines. Some of the previously defeated Bugster even come back at a higher level than before. In fact, the Bugsters increasing powers necessitates the Riders having to find stronger upgrades for themselves), Statistics Amplification (The host increasing stress can power up the Bugster), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Multiple Personalities and Power Bestowal when processing Emu (He is other personality of Emu, "Genius Gamer M" and Level XX R when Emu transform to Level 20, Emu must have Parado's power which make him can transform to Hyper Muteki Gamer), Weapon Mastery (Can use Gashacon Bugvisor), Data Manipulation (Can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul), Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them) |-|Level 50 = All of Bugster's powers, Transformation with Gashat Gear Dual, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), Perfector/Knock Outer Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Resistance to Deadly Attack with P Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and weapons are energy-based), Fire Manipulation via Knockout Fighter, Forcefield Creation via Perfect Puzzle, also can use and manipulate any Energy Items he wants, Can activate the Game Area |-|Level 99 = All of Bugster and Level 50's powers, Transformation with Gashat Gear Dual and Gamer Driver, Information Analysis with Red/Blue Eye Light Scope (Can predict enemies's movement and analyze the condition of the enemies's suit and attack their weak points), Duplication when using Mighty Brother XX (Can separate to his both Level 50) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu, able to knock weakened Kuroto Dan with one punch) | Large Town level (Defeated Brave and Snipe's Level 5) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before), likely Large Planet level (Fought against Gamedeus alongside Ex-aid Muteki) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall level | Large Town Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Large Town level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gashat Gear Dual:' Transformation device. **'Para-DX Buckle:' Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belt **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation belt for Level 99. *'Weapons' **'Materialize Smasher/Materialize Shoulder:' Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons and Puzzle Gamer Level 50's shoulder pads. **'Gashacon Parabragun:' Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99's personal weapon. **'Gashacon Key Slasher:' Used when Parado becomes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R. Intelligence: Gifted. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Level 50 * Perfect Critical Combo: Performing a finisher by combine his attacks with some Energy Items which its effect depend on Energy Items he uses. * Knock Out Critical Smash: It has two variations: **Para-DX delivers a flaming uppercut to enemy, launching them into the air, before punching them again when they fall back into his punching range. **Para-DX delivers a powerful haymaker punch to the enemy. As Level 99 * Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber: Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. Key: Bugster | Level 50 | Level 99 Gallery Kamen Rider Para-DX - Real Game Kamen Rider Para-DX Henshin and Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Data Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Gamers Category:Disease Users Category:CR Members